camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
}} Archives ---- * Archive One (2 April to 26 April) * Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) * Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) * Archive Four (17 June to 15 July) * Archive Five (15 July to 25 September) * Archive Six (26 September to 6 December) * Archive Seven (6 December to 10 February) * Archive Eight (10 February to 18 April) * Archive Nine (18 April to 13 May) * Archive Ten (13 May to 8 July) * Archive Eleven (8 July to 9 September) * Archive Twelve (9 September to 8 October) * Archive Thirteen (8 October to 14 January) Model I talked to Starke and she was wondering if could keep the model as long as we don't have the same pic? I believe in Jack Frost ♬Shady♬ 18:51, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay, good cause starke was wondering why we couldn't have the same model I believe in Jack Frost ♬Shady♬ 18:58, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh I'm changing his model I believe in Jack Frost ♬Shady♬ 19:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Status--Broken Adopt a Newb page ish updated :D Still braining on the LT and Head. Don't think I can touch the monster encyclopedia cuz..u know TT~TT I'm kinda bad at that..esp since Idk where to get that info..though I can code it only when the infos come. Anything else? >.< Image I just created my character's page after getting claimed. The thing is, the image just won't show up. I uploaded it up to the wikia again but it wouldn't work. I tried to copy the image's location and place it Cuchulainn's Spear (talk) 13:22, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, I got it. Sorry for bothering you. Cuchulainn's Spear (talk) 13:38, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Okay thanks Bach :) LeGruff 15:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Bach-I have honestly looked everywhere and the greek goddess of rain doesn't exist on this wiki. Nor is there any goddess or god that has the domain of rain listed on the wiki. Electronics=My Life (talk) 22:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Fixed it! :) Thanks for the advice! :) Electronics=My Life (talk) 23:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I want to keep my claim Aurora Clan Sure Bachy, I might start tom or the ext day..unexpected shower of homework -.-" Spots Hey could I move two of my BC spots to Camp Spots? Naw just naw I AM JULIA 20:09, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Template for Reaping Status---Done Template:Reap, so far this is it. :) I'll do the location pages soon. Got it all captain!:D I'll do those in the weekend >.< or maybe tonight. LOL Starbucks >.< Also, bye!Gtg to skul now Bachy, Mika volunteered to do the location templates... so I will do the royale thing. :) Done with both templates: Template:Battle Win and Template:Battle Royale Win >.< Anything else?:D Reaping Mine and Wolf's reaping is finished. :)) Link: The Camp Half Blood Reaping/Enter the Battledome/Hunter Justit vs Audie Clarke Leaving.. and all >.< Ello, I think you've been told earlier that I'm officially less active, but now, I've decide that I'm leaving the wiki, for now.. mainly because of school, again >.< My life's being more stressed than ever, and homeworks pilling up, and some other issues too ... and the second reason is, I've kinda lost my feel for rp'ing, and wikia itself :/ A few things btw.. my claim, this one, you can delete it, I don't think I'm gonna make her. And my other chars, I'm giving Demi and Oli permission to rp any of them, whenever they want to. And also.. I want to thank you, so much, and the admin team too, for doing the best you all can/could for CHBRPW, cause I've never had such an amazing time ^.^ Really, you people are amazing >.< *hugs* Maybe ''I'll come back sometime around June, but I will pop out here once in a while to talk with friends. But for now, adios. P.S. I want to give you this, cause you (like I said) are a superbly amazing person and I really look up to you >.< Re:Riri From what I know, only Me, Oli/Evil and Meloney were given permission to rp her characters (this was before Riri decided to leave). If memory serves me correctly, Riri never told me anything about Hydro being allowed to, in your words, ''lord over the characters. She simply messaged me on Facebook regarding her decision of leaving the wiki. I told her what would happen to her chars if she left the wiki, so, she gave me permission to do with her characters as I so please but she requested that, if possible, her charies would simply be given away/adopted out. So I took the initiative to ask users yesterday (in and out of chat) on whether they wished to adopt any of her chars. Here is a list of people who adopted out her chars and those which are still up for adoption. If you still need some clarifications, I could ask Riri (via Facebook) regarding the topic on hand. Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 02:32,20/1/2013 Since Crossover Team 4 was the only one to vote, I'm just going to default towards writing endings for the others. I'm not sure what's happening with yours at the moment, I don't quite remember the entirety of the situation. So if you could get me up to date on that, that'd be great. Sorry for being rather inactive as of late, I've been rather busy. Flamefang (talk) 06:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I thought I'd inform you that the misunderstanding regarding Hydro and Riri's characters has been fixed. Riri never gave him permission so he (Hydro) must have simply assumed that she did. Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 08:42,20/1/2013 Re:Riri I don't know as much as Demi does, but I've seen that she's already explained about it. I've already asked Minx, but could you delete Serenity, as I've adopted Lucinda. Also, could I have two BC spots moved to Camp? Thanks :D Quack means 'I love you' in duck ~EvilhariboMadness~ 11:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it's Mouse posting this for Owlz. She would like you to know that currently she is having issues editing and doesn't know when it will be fixed. She will be back ASAP and will keep you updated. Hey, it's Mouse posting this for Owlz. She would like you to know that currently she is having issues editing and doesn't know when it will be fixed. She will be back ASAP and will keep you updated. Jmouse2 (talk) 16:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Mouse for Owlz Model ---- what if I added a model in my claim then someone uploaded the same model to any already claimed person http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Jaxon?t=20130120040538 that's my claim. 03:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Mine was uploaded first on the 18th hers was on the 20th http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:10.png 16:44, January 21, 2013 (UTC) User/Char forum I just finished adding the characters to their new owners. :) Three questions though. One, User:Jacob.radon24 adopted Cora Laine from Riri but I saw that he doesn't have anymore character spots. Do I still add Cora's name under his major chars or do I put it on the rightmost column stating that the char's on lock down? Second, I noticed large spaces in certain parts of the forum (like those listed under M). Was that on purpose or could it be something that I did? Lastly, is it fine if we wait one more week to see if anyone else would like to adopt Riri's remaining chars before deleting them or marking them as user left? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 11:48,21/1/2013 Charrie Adopt ----- can I adopt Zenna & Heather Ross from Riri? 17:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Coding Hi Bach I need some help with Coding can you help? You have a great layout for your pageAlicia (talk) 23:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC)Alicia Sharing My Account With Grace Well Im Alicia Reporting: I share Account with GraceHadesDaughter her claims will be different than mineAlicia (talk) 01:32, January 23, 2013 (UTC)Alicia Helena question Am I allowed to do have Helena just fade away? I thought there was some kind of rule against that, since she was one I adopted in the past. Like it needed the approval of the original creator or something. If it is ok to just have her leave camp, then that certainly simplifies things. Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 21:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you restore the article to my rp character? Hey it's me Elcidman, I have been very busy so I am inactive. I am unblocked (got unblocked a long time ago, like months ago) and it was only a temporary block. You deleted my character "Shozo Chi" and I want him back. Can you restore the article? 21:27, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Please? Can you extend the deadline for Florence and Venizio's claim? It's hard to do it with school and different time zones. Sorry, I forgot how to activate le password. (talk) 12:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Things... Hey Bach, two things: 1. As I don't really know how it works, if I put a charrie up for adoption, and someone adopts it, does it give me a free charrie space? 2. Could you make a child of Hera for BC? I want to know this for future reference >-< Thanks :D Quack means 'I love you' in duck ~EvilhariboMadness~ 20:25, January 24, 2013 (UTC) 1. I guessed that, but I was making sure XD 2. Hmmm, I think I have an idea Thanks! :D Quack means 'I love you' in duck ~EvilhariboMadness~ 21:25, January 24, 2013 (UTC) user/char forum any way I can help with the restructuring of the user/char forum? I'm sorry! I'm not sure if what happened to the User/Char forum was my fault (I have a feeling it is). I think I was the last to edit it (since I edited the R section to move Riri's chars to the "adopted out" section) but I could be wrong... I'm really sorry if it really was my fault, Bach. =(( Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 10:50,25/1/2013 Ohh Thanks for clearing it up for me :) I thought I did something wrong to it and.. you know, I thought you might be mad... Anyways, I was wondering if I could edit the pages of those users whose names start with H and B. 2 users (User:Hermione Fleur and User:Brocky292) adopted Ri's chars and I wanted to add them to the forum before I forget. So, may I? Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:26,25/1/2013 Under Hermione Fleur's part in the User/Char forum, she has a red link. Should I remove it or leave it as it is? Sorry for all the questions by the way... Take your time. I've got forever to wait - Demi ღ 12:57,25/1/2013 Hi i just created a character and it got claimed by zeus, i would like to know how can my name be on the zeus cabin list? here is the link camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ezequiel_Abreu. thanks for ur attention. 13:52, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I just noticed i sent the previous message without being signed in, oops lol. So in case u dont know who it is, im the one that asked how can i be in the cabin list cauz i get claimed by zeus. here is the link camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ezequiel_Abreu sorry for the disturbance Freeballer34 (talk) 14:00, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Ronan Can I dib on adopting him in the future? Don't have the spots yet but wanna reserve him. Also, do you know Kacie Lynch? A newb asked me if she's well-known not to be used as a character. I answered no but I have to make sure since she's in your nationality (i think). So First, I've rounded up the next contestants for the God/Goddess of the Month for March 2013: #Astraeus #Palaemon #Hebe #Lyssa #Aglaea If not, reserves are: #Eris #Asteria I was wondering, what happens when everyone has won the competition? I was wondering if we can add Titans and Protogenoi to it. :)) Second and last, about Ronan, its SO okay for me. I just need to find a new model for it. Taken Group BAch can I join the taken group please Hi >.< Sorry I couldnt get to your message. Well Im just leaving for awhile, but I'll be back. Run 'em like, Run 'em, Ru 'em WOOP!!! 21:31, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh yea and I want my charries saved for as long as they can pleaseeee. Run 'em like, Run 'em, Ru 'em WOOP!!! 21:33, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello Bach, I have a quick question. I've been thinking of trying to make a mission for a BC character of mine. The thing is, I had this idea to make a corresponding quest. Basically, the quest and the mission have related goals and take place in close locations. Depending on what the quest group does, the mission group is affected and vice versa. For instance, there may be a point where the quest and mission paths intersect. If the questers get there first, they have to fight a monster. When the mission group comes through, the monster is already dead, but maybe the floor was weakened in the battle, and the mission group falls down to a lower level and is forced to face a different challenge. Of course, if the mission group get there first, the opposite happens. In the end, which ever group reaches the end first succeeds, while the other group may only succeed partially or not at all (I haven't worked out all the details yet). Basically, would it be possible for me to do this? Also, I'm thinking of letting the villain of the quest (a human who can see through the mist) escape at the end so there can be a sort of sequel quest. There is a reason for that, but I won't go into that right now. I was just wondering if that was allowed (don't worry, this is the only sequel quest I will do). What do you think? Maelstromis (talk) 23:45, January 28, 2013 (UTC)